


fools

by ahegaojoong



Series: your fire [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Radio, Dancer Yeo Hwanwoong, Emotional Baggage, Hwanwoong is a Youngjo stan, I Am Working On The Formatting, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Musician Kim Youngjo, Not Beta Read, On Hiatus, Radio Host Kim Younjo, Social Media, Twitter, Twitter Social Media AU Turned Fic, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, please bear with me lmfaooo, the first few chapters are not chronological oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahegaojoong/pseuds/ahegaojoong
Summary: [work on hiatus]Yeo Hwanwoong loves dancing. He has his whole life— he doesn’t remember a time before he danced, can’t recall what life is like without feeling the comfort of cold marley beneath his feet. No one was surprised when Hwanwoong was awarded a scholarship from RBW University’s dance program- but everyone was when he turned out to be the very last recipient.Kim Youngjo loves music. He has his whole life — he doesn’t remember a time when he didn’t have melodies floating through his head, begging to be let out into the world, to be heard by others besides himself. No one was surprised when Youngjo got a full ride scholarship from the RBW Music program—  but everyone was when he dropped out without a word.orThe tallest of pedestals lead to the hardest of falls.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: your fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122704
Kudos: 17





	1. profiles

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends  
> so this started as a social media au over on twt but then 1. it started getting real wordy and 2. twt broke threads SO. here we are. the chapters will include both social media post images and text. they will probably be getting longer as i go on bc i tend to ramble LMFAO but anyway! enjoy!! 
> 
> this first chapter is just an intro to the members' profiles! if youre reading on mobile, you can either scroll to the side OR turn off portrait orient lock and read from a side orientation (the second way is easiest imo)


	2. that was quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story kicks off for real now!! uwu
> 
> gentle reminder that the easiest way to read this on mobile is sideways (portrait orient lock OFF)


	3. what i do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gentle reminder that the best way to read this on mobile is sideways w/ portrait orient lock off!

After yet another horrendously unproductive meeting with the dean about bringing back the dance program (in which Hwanwoong watched her upturn the coffee he brought her into a nearby dead potted plant), the slightly humid air of the dance studio-turned-theatre-practice room felt as refreshing as a beachside breeze against his skin.

The familiar echo of his shoes tapping against bamboo floors bounced up the mirrored walls as he went to plug his phone into the auxiliary speaker system. The staticky jolt-thud of the plug into the port was a whispered, " _Welcome home, Hwanwoong."_

The sound of Ravn's voice washed over him like warm spring rain.

Hwanwoong moved like water.

* * *


	4. big plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwanwoong was not going to start quitting when he finally had his dream within reach. 
> 
> Oh no. 
> 
> He was going to fight, and fight he did- biting and kicking and screaming with all of his might.

Hwanwoong _loves_ dancing. He has his whole life— he doesn’t remember a time before he danced, can’t recall what life is like without feeling the comfort of cold marley beneath his feet. 

As a kid, his friends always told him that he looked funny on the swings because he pointed his toes as he pumped his legs to send himself higher. His parents liked to joke that he danced before he walked— when they played music for him, he would wiggle his little arms and legs around in the crib, giggling and grinning from ear to tiny ear.

They’d enrolled him at the local dance academy as soon as he was old enough (the tender age of three). Unlike the other students in the room (all little girls clad in too-big, ballet pink tights bunched up at the ankles and fresh-out-of-the-package leotards), Hwanwoong didn’t cry when his parents dropped him off. 

He only cried when he had to leave. 

And the rest? Well, that was history. 

While other boys his age won participation trophies in little league, Hwanwoong grew up in a whirlwind of dance competitions, munching on granola bars in the hallways of convention centers while his seniors applied his makeup for him (boys had a separate dressing room, and he was the only one on their team, getting singled out in Masterclasses for his excellent technique and dedication, and swiping every Double Platinum Solo award in sight. 

It never went to his head, though— never, because he wasn’t there for the awards. No, he was there for the _feeling_ , the freedom of losing himself to the music, of throwing his frustrations to the wind by turning them into movement, there to better himself and his art. 

There to leave it all on the shoe-scuffed floor. 

There because it was _where he was meant to be_.

No one was surprised when Hwanwoong was awarded a scholarship from RBW University’s dance program. 

No one was surprised when he accepted it from among the other offers various schools had extended.

It was close to home.

His friends were going there.

It was a good school.

And it was a pretty hefty sum.

However, _everyone_ was surprised when Hwanwoong turned out to be the very last recipient of RBW University’s Excellence in the Art of Dance Scholarship.

And no one was more surprised— or more devastated— than Hwanwoong himself. 

But Yeo Hwanwoong- he is _not_ a quitter, not in the least. He stayed in to finish out competition season his sophomore year of high school even after he threw his hip out during class at a convention, threw on a smile and danced through the pain because it was _nothing_ compared to the joy he felt after a flawless performance. 

The two months spent in physical therapy during the off-season? Worth it.

And Hwanwoong was not going to start quitting then, in college, when he finally had his dream within reach. Oh no. He was going to _fight_ , and fight he did- biting and kicking and screaming with all of his might.

While other students from the now-dissolved dance program transferred or dropped the art altogether, Hwanwoong… raised a little bit of hell. 

He formed the university’s first student-led dance organization- Rhythm Be With U- and staged a flashmob protest outside of a Board of Trustees meeting. He partnered with other students whose programs were defunded or dissolved to make noise- he hosted bake sales and tabled for donations and wrote to every powerful old artist that he could think of to form a donation pool that underfunded arts programs and organizations could use to put on showcases, concerts, recitals, and exhibits. He petitioned the university to bring back the Bachelor’s of the Arts in Dance. The first two attempts were failures… But he hopes that the third (and current) attempt will be the charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi!! i hope u enjoyed this chapter and that it gives some insight into woong's history!! if u have any questions, comments, concerns, or just want to yell pls drop a comment or hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ahegaojoong)
> 
> thank u for reading!! <3


	5. big blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a faceless small-town radio host, Ravn is pretty damn popular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that having portrait orient lock off nd reading sideways is the best way to enjoy this on mobile!!

Youngjo took a final drag off of his cigarette, staring out over the cityscape from the fire escape of the multistory office building. He stubbed the butt out on the brick wall behind him and dropped it down into the ashtray next to the door, then stretched his arms up and over his head, sighing when he felt his lower back crack in a couple places. He swung the door open, wincing at the shrill grating noise from the rusty hinge, and made his way down the hallway to the office.

The Pulse broadcasts out of RBW University’s College of Communications building 24/7, 365 days a year. Youngjo, better known as  _ Ravn _ , is the host of the station’s most popular show: Heartbeat. With a 5-hour, dead-of-the-night 11pm to 4am run of hand-selected music split up by Youngjo smoothly delivering both the daily news and dad jokes, it was catered especially to RBWU students. Though Heartbeat is an FM radio show- and, therefore, a dying art- it enjoys popularity stemming from two things: the seemingly odd hours are perfect for sleep-deprived, mid-study listening, and Ravn’s  _ superior _ and diverse music choices always keep it interesting. 

For a faceless small-town radio host, he is pretty damn popular.

He started at The Pulse back when he was still a student at the school just to earn some spare cash, since his scholarships covered almost all of his expenses, as well as to plug his own music (without being that one “yo check out my soundcloud” asshole in the class groupchat).

Through Heartbeat, he was able to get his name and his music out there without really putting himself out there, which suited him just fine.

Every night when he sat down and put on his headphones to start the broadcast, he thinks about how thankful he is for The Pulse and for everything they have done for him in the past few years.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i hope u enjoyed this chapter!! youngjo will be less ~mysterious~ to us than to woong btw.... >:3
> 
> if u have any questions, comments, concerns, or just want to yell pls drop a comment or hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ahegaojoong)
> 
> thank u for reading!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <33 pls hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ahegaojoong) if u want to scream abt oneus or p much any other group. much love <33333333


End file.
